Sonny With A Chance Of Chad
by deathbysterling
Summary: My Response 2 HoLlIwOoDbOuNd13's 100 word challenge . These 1-Shots are completely unrelated . SonnyXChadn.
1. Blue

**Disclaimer : OMG ! EBAYS SELLING SONNY WIH A CHANCE! Omg Really ? No . Oh .  
I OWN Nothing!**

*Sonny's POV*

Blue:

I was sitting on the Front Step of Condor Studios .I looked up at the sky, and I got to thinking About Blue.  
His eyes are blue. His favorite color is blue. I had fallen in love  
with this color! Before I came here to Condor' Studios I had hated blue. It was gloomy.  
Blue was his "Mackenzie Falls" Uniform. Blue was his eyes, his shocking-electrifying blue eyes. I was completely unaware that I had written **"blue** "on my paper.  
Then Chad Walked Through The Door. I was too afraid to talk to him. So I walked inside hitting his arm with my shoulder as I past him. I accidentally left the piece of paper outside on the steps.

*Chad Dylan Cooper's POV*

I was walking through the studio when I past the front door and saw someone sitting on the steps. I opened the door and saw Sonny. She looked at me, and walked inside. I saw a piece of paper. I picked it up and looked at it. It said **"Blue". **I got to thinking..... **BLUEBLUEBLUE! **Why did I love blue so much? I think it's because she hates it. Sonny. I've become  
very fond of the color of her eyes *chocolate brown*. But, Sonny would never know that. Anyways, O I got sidetracked. I really wish that Mr. Condor would stop yelling at me to stop daydreaming.

______________________________________________________________________________

~ Should I continue?

Just A Little Drabble I put together. I know that was **REALLY** short. They will get Longer with Time.

See That Pretty Button Down There?  
PRESS IT!

**- DeathBySterling 3**


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: Once Again , I own nothing ! I wish I did though .**

FREEDOM :

Its fourth of july. thought that it would be a good idea for Mackenzie Falls & So Random too have some bonding time .

*Chad Dylan Cooper POV*

"I cant Believe . " Sonny said . For once I agreed with her . she was right . mr. Condor was crazy if he thought sending us too this island unsupervised would help us. I knew that we would all be ready to kill eachother after only a hour .

"Guys we should atleast enjoy the **freedom **that they gave us . " Tawni said , Everyone Gasped because something smart came out of tawni's mouth . "Hey! I can be smart when I want too ." Tawni Said .

So we did , we turned on the radio and danced . A slow song came on and I saw every other guy asking a girl tp dance . the only girl that hadn't been asked was Sonny , I was strangely happy about that . I began to walk over to her and I saw that her head was down . when I reached her she looked up . " Chad , what the heck do you want ."she spat out at me .when she said that my heart instantly dropped . did she really think that I that heartless ?

"I wanted too ask you to dance with me. " I held out my hand .she gave me a look and took my hand . I snaked my arm around her waist and she jumped at my touch . she put her arms around my neck . I don't know , but holding her in my arms just felt right .

*Sonny POV*

When Chad asked me to dance I almost stopped breathing . he held his hand out too me , and almost without thinking grabbed on . He put his arm around my waist and I jumped from his touch . I have seen people slow dance in the movies so I put my arms around his neck and I saw a little smile come from his lips . I liked how he was holding me , I felt as if he was my soul mate or something. Dancing with him just felt right . me and him both at the same time said " I

could get used to this **freedom** " we looked at eachother and blushed

~ should I continue?

See that gorgeous little button down there ?

Yeah go ahead and press it .

With love ,

**DeathBySterling **


	3. Afraid

_Disclaimer: Seriously if I owned Sonny with a Chance Would I be sitting here writing this? No, so therefore I don't own ANYTHING! __Also if I owned it Sonny and Chad would have been together a long time ago ._

_Afraid: _

_*Chad's POV*_

_I was walking past the prop room of SO RANDOM! When I heard someone crying . I opened the door to see sonny crying . "Sonny?" I said . even I could hear the concern in my voice . "oh hi chad . " she responded . she looked up at me and my heart practically broke in two when I saw her eyes . she looked like she had been crying for hours . I picked her up off the floor and held her in my arms . " Sonny whats wrong? " I said . oh great here comes the concern again. _

_*Sonny's POV* _

_One thing that no one besides my mom ad lucy knew was that I was deathly afraid of thunderstorms . when there was a thunderstorm you could find me hiding in a closet like a scared cat . I was in a ball on the floor when chad walked in . he gave me a concerned look and said " sonny ? " all I could get out was a hey chad before crying again . he picked me up off the floor and held me in his arms . After he did that I pretty much stopped crying . I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He smiled at me and I looked into his eyes , his shocking blue eyes . I totally zoned out while doing so . _

_*Chad's POV*_

_Sonny looked like she was like sleeping with her eyes open or something . I got a little scared . "Sonny ? SONNY !? " I franticlly tried to get her out of her trance . _

_*Sonny's POV* _

_Chad was shaking me . "huh? What ?" I croaked . Tawni barged in and screamed . " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE" . "tawni , its not what it looks like ! i heard Sonny crying and I felt the urge too comfort her ." I gave chad this look kinda like I was saying god thank you . then tawni said " oh okay , come on' Sonny . were starting rehersals . " _

_*Chad's POV*_

_And with that she left me for rehersals . I felt sad like I wished that she was still here . now I was afraid . afraid of being alone . I missed her . I walked back too the Mackenzie Falls set for my own rehersal . _

_~ should I continue _

_First person 2 review gets a __**COOKIE!**_

_**  
**_Sincerely ,

**DeathBySterling**


	4. Love

_Disclaimer: Okay, not much has changed. I still don't own sonny with a chance!_

_Love:_

_*Sonny's POV* _

_We all went to the café for lunch. After every other person had gotten there food, in storms Chad Dylan Cooper on the phone. He kept yelling that whoever he was talking to and he needed to break up. Poor girl. I completely despise him. He's a dirty, nasty, conceited, stuck-up player! He hung up the phone, and walked over to Brenda. I got up out of my seat. I had no idea why I had gotten up. I walked over to Chad. He looked at me and said "you look gorgeous" I was totally taken aback and said "what?" Chad had a look on his face like did I really just say that out loud and said, "I said you look hideous." I started to tear up and I ran away._

_*Chad's POV*_

_WHAT HAVE I DONE! I just made the one girl that I love the most cry. Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me and, yelled "GO AFTER HER, YOU IDIOT". I ran after her I followed the sound of her tears. I ended up at her dressing room. Her door was open. I walked right in. seeing her cry just gave me the chills. She looked up at me and said "Chad your a jerk!" my heart sank again. All I could say was, "I'm so sorry Sonny, and I didn't mean it." Whoa did I just apologize? She obviously had the same thought because the next thing she said was "omg did you just apologize?" I responded with "yeah I did ". She started smiling. Then she blushed. _

_*Sonny's POV*_

_I could feel myself blushing like crazy. Chad smiled at me. I turned back to my mirror. Chad stood behind me playing with my hair. He smiled and said "Sonny you're really gorgeous". I said back "Really Chad, really?" "Really Sonny really." is what he said. My heart was doing back flips from just hearing him say that too me. Then he left. I went home that day and dreamed of the one ad the only Chad Dylan Cooper. I guess you could say that I love him. Pretty a day in the life of our love / hate relationship. _

_~Continue?_

_Hit that pretty button right there. _

_Love,_

_**DeathBySterling**_


	5. Night

_Disclaimer : Ok . I talked too disney and they wont sell me Sonny with a Chance ]: Oh well ._

_Night :_

_Everyone at Condor's Studios had a long day . _

_*Sonny's POV *_

_I was sitting on the steps of Condor's Studios . ok well , more like laying . I was looking up at the night sky in awe . I had never seen anything more beautiful ._

_**Chad was on the other side of Condor's Studios . doing the samething that Sonny was .**_

_*Chad's POV*_

_Its so beautiful . the only thing ive see that was more beautiful was Sonny Allison Monroe . She was the most beautiful thing in the world . Her and I would never be together however. Sonny hates my guts ._

_*Sonny's POV*_

_I walked to the back of the studio to get my car . however when I got there I saw chad laying on the steps just like I had been doing . then I heard him talking " The only thing more beautiful than the night sky is Sonny Allison Monroe." I opened the door and said "oh am I really ?" Chad looked embarrassed and ran away . the next day I saw chad walking into the studio , it was really early I wondered why he was here . so I caught up with him . "hey chad what are you doing here so early ?" I think I startled him cause he jumped and almost screamed . " oh I forgot my script here yesterday . I came early too get it . " he replied .and I didn't see him for the rest of the day ._

_Conntinue ?_

_Okay , your annoying me just hit the pretty little review button down there !_

_If you do it youll get a cookie!_

_-__**DeathBySterling**_


	6. Day

_Disclaimer : seriously this is getting old . I don't own Sonny with a Chance and I never will! I also don't own the Taylor Swift song "I'd lie"_

_Day :_

_*Sonny's POV*_

_It was day , I had watched the sunrise with my sister , Tay . I had seen my crush . I thought today would perfect .until , I got to the set , and went to the café for lunch . it was chad dylan cooper that pushed me off the deep end. He just irritates me ….. sometimes . other times he makes me melt. So I ran too my dressing room , got my songbook and wrote a song ._

" **I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes**

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
And innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know  
That I've had him memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you,  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up,  
Is my God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's blue  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and he kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I loved him...  
If you asked me if I loved him...  
I'd lie " 

I grabbed my guitar and started to strum it and I sang it . when I finished I looked up to find Chad Dylan Cooper standing in the door way . He said " that was amazing Sonny , who did you write it for?" I knew that he was just acting clueless . So I thought on my instinct and said "Oh you will never know" and winked at him .

Continue ?

Review porfavor .

Aka , that's Spanish review please .

Just press that cute little button you know the one (:

With love ,

**DeathBySterling**


	7. Angel

_Disclaimer : This is sad , but I still don't own Sonny with a Chance ._

_Angel :_

_Marshall is finally letting Sonny have her prom. Her and Tawni went to the dress store . Tawni found Sonny the perfect outfit . It was white , with almost a angel vibe. Sonny tried it on and it fit perfectly ._

_*Sonny POV*_

"_Okay , I sent all the invitations out and got responses from even the Mackenzie Falls cast . Is there anything I forgot ?" I said_

"_Yes ! Your not wearing your dress , smartness ." She said with sarcasm ._

"_Oh yeah ."_

_I went into the dressing room and put on my dress .I had to say that I looked pretty . Pretty is what I was aiming for . I really wanted to impress Chad .I don't know why I wanted to impress Chad , its not like I liked him .I walked into the place where the prom was taking place and saw Chad Dylan Cooper .He looked amazing ._

_*Chad POV*_

_I was getting ready for the prom .I took out my tux. If I said so myself I looked pretty hot. I got in my Convertible and drove to where the party was . I saw Sonny . She looked gorgeous . She saw me looking at her and blushed . I saw Sonny walk over to Grady , atleast I think that's what his name is . He held out his hand and she grabbed it . They walked out to the dance floor and started slow dancing . I had this feeling in my stomach , I didn't know what it was ,however I didn't like it ._

_*Sonny's POV*_

_I looked over at chad and he had a sad look on his face . I thought that he was jealous so I kept dancing with Grady . He was a pretty good dancer . The song stopped , we stopped dancing . I went over to the punch bowl . I felt someone touch my shoulder . I turned around to see Chad standing behind me ._

_*Chad's POV*_

_She turned around and I had this really bad urge to kiss her . I leaned in and our lips touched . She responded by kissing back . It was unlike anything I had ever felt before . We pulled away Gasping for air . She said " I could be your __**a n g e l**__ for tonight ." I was happy I had come to this prom ._

_Continue ?_

_Press the button already ._

_Sincerely ,_

_**DeathBySterling**_


End file.
